1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminals systems, and more particularly to transmission and presentation of information on display of mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Related Technology
There are presently over one billion global mobile subscribers and over 100 million mobile data subscribers. Subscribers having multimedia messaging services (MMS) equipped mobile terminals such as smart phones, phone enabled PDA'S, and phone enabled pocket PC's (mobile terminal) can access the Internet via various wireless protocols (e.g. wireless access protocol (WAP), i-Mode, etc.) to download data (“content”) from websites. Content includes text, audio and still and video images. MMS is an extension to short message service (SMS) protocol, and it defines a way to send and receive wireless content.
Many of these terminals are able to download and display streaming video over various “third generation” (3G) GSM (global system for mobile communications) based high speed data networks (e.g. “EDGE”—Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution, “EV-DO”—Evolution Data Optimized, “UMTS”/“W-CDMA”—Universal Mobile Telecommunications System/Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) Subscribers are charged for the quantity of content downloaded, the time spent downloading the content, or a flat monthly fee.
Bluetooth is a standard wireless (short range radio link) technology that operates in the unlicensed 2.4 GHz ISM band and which allows users to make connections between like enabled mobile terminals and computers. It is a global standard that is supported by leaders in telecommunications and consumer electronics. According to Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG) over 1 million enabled devices ship each week, and by 2007 it is estimated that nearly 50% of all mobile phones in the United States will be Bluetooth enabled.
Competition between wireless service providers is fierce. Service providers compete on points of differentiation, including terminal variety, applications, “coverage” (the cellular geographic service area—CGSA) and price, both of the terminal itself and calling plans. Since many of the offerings are very similar, service providers are forced to compete on service plan price per minute charges. The result is downward pressure on the price per minute of a call. So, while subscribers continue to use more minutes, the cost to speak continues to fall, resulting in a drop in the monthly average revenue per user (ARPU). Therefore, there remains a need for a system better serve the users, increase efficiency, etc.
Service providers enter into agreements with Internet service providers to enhance the subscriber's mobile Internet experience. Service providers and Internet service providers can earn money for advertising presented during a wireless Internet session, and advertisers may motivate someone to buy their product/service, build brand awareness, etc. On the other hand, subscribers are often annoyed by unwanted e-mail and Internet advertising (SPAM), especially if they are charged for the time spent deleting the SPAM. Therefore there remains a need to provide value to the subscriber for advertising to be displayed on his or her handset.
Advertisers seek to attract consumers to their product, build brand identity, and make sales. For example, persons in malls are often there to spend money, but may not be aware of a sale in a particular department store. Visual advertising, at eye level, promoting a sale at a store in the mall may catch the eye of a shopper while standing in line waiting to make a purchase. Sandwich board advertising was the location-based advertising of yesteryear. Today, service providers using various location-based technologies, handset centric (e.g. global positioning system (GPS), cell of origin (COO)) and network technologies (e.g. time of arrival (TOA)) to deliver information (i.e. advertising) to mobile terminal users that is relevant to the user's location (e.g. nearest ATM to subscriber). The newly informed person may go to the store advertised and make a purchase. However, privacy remains a concern, as many people do not like the idea of being “tracked”. Therefore, there remains a need to respect a subscriber's privacy while still providing advertising that is both easily viewed and location based.
Many advertisers have coupons printed in newspapers to build brand awareness. Because it takes time to purchase a paper, find the coupon, cut the coupon, and transport the coupon to a store to redeem it. While consumers can save money-using coupons, many do not think the effort is worth it. Therefore, a need remains for a better way to distribute advertiser's coupons.
Many service providers already deliver free informational messages (i.e. advertising) to their customers at no charge. There is usually no immediate benefit to the receiver of this free information, and so there remains a need for the subscriber to get some benefit for having his terminal display it.
Mobile service providers who present advertising on mobile terminals, generally present advertising to only one person at a time, the subscriber. This is true even if the subscriber is in a crowded public area. Therefore there remains a need to present advertising to a larger audience.